


圣诞彩蛋——1314

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	圣诞彩蛋——1314

巴德施图贝尔在闹钟响起第一个音符时就惊醒过来，然后很快意识到那是穆勒的闹钟，他把躺在身边的人踢醒，看了一眼时间准备睡完自己的那半个小时，“关掉，起来。”穆勒猛坐起来关掉闹钟，又重重地砸回床上，确切地说是巴德身上。

他光裸的大腿跨在巴德腰上，像昨晚那样，有力的渴求的，巴德甚至能感觉到他正在勃起，不得不说这就是Thomas Müller，这家伙从十五六岁开始就知道怎么惹毛他。

巴德把穆勒摁进床垫里，穆勒笑嘻嘻地啄吻他的下巴和鼻尖，很好，他们现在都硬了。什么都没让他们停下来，他们错过了闹钟和几个电话，像脱水的鱼一样纠缠在一起，直到精疲力尽地重新栽回床上。

黏腻的皮肤和粗重的呼吸，最终交缠成一个让人目眩的吻，穆勒环着巴德的肩膀，磨蹭着后颈的手指几乎让巴德愿意把今天剩下的时间都消磨在床上，“不行，我们都已经迟到了。”穆勒懊恼地叫出声，换来几个更温和的亲吻，这才不情不愿地爬起来。

他们一起挤在浴室的镜子面前，穆勒用过的新牙刷堂而皇之地戳在巴德的牙杯里有点扎眼，而他还穿着巴德几年前的衬衫，不算太合身，但总比没有强一点。

穆勒总是体格更为瘦小的那一个，十几岁的体育社团永远比想象得更为糟糕，狭小的更衣室里满是横冲直撞的荷尔蒙，如同闷拳一样击打在巴德的胃里。穆勒干巴巴的身体在他面前脱得精光，顶着一头乱糟糟的卷毛，一笑就露出虎牙来，这让巴德的下腹火热发烫，却又不理解眼前毫无美感的身体是如何引发自己的欲望。

他们总是在争吵，穆勒在惹火他这点上有着过人的天赋，巴德借由那些推搡咒骂尽情释放自己的情欲，他怒不可遏地把穆勒推倒在草地上，而穆勒却笑嘻嘻地摸乱他的头发，“好啦，Holgi，好啦。”  
巴德该死的想吻他。

这些回忆算不上太好，让巴德把领带乱七八糟的卷成了一团，穆勒笑得有点太夸张了，像是他第一次给巴德带领结时那样。

那时他还需要踮点脚才能够到巴德的后领，这让他们有了第一个吻，还几乎错过了自己的成人礼。跳社交舞的时候巴德踩错了一半以上的节拍，不过这没什么，相比穆勒身体里还留着他的精液相比，一切都算不上什么。

这种隐秘的性爱贯穿了他们的整个高中时代，他们依旧争吵，只是所有的口舌之争都由亲吻作为结束。他们无法保持那种形影不离的亲密，却在晚上把阴茎放进对方的手里，嘴里，身体里。

这种疯狂结束得极为迅速，毕业之后他们就不再联络，直到昨晚的偶遇。穆勒坐上巴德的车时没有任何的犹豫，他的阴茎硬得发痛，身体很快回忆起包裹着巴德的快感，那种渴求在几年之后成百上千倍地被放大，以至于巴德插入时他就射了出来。

而巴德花上一整晚时间重新探索这具身体，用熟悉不熟悉的方式让他高潮，完整地了解他，彻底地打开他，似乎想要弥补这几年的空白。而他们现在像是真的弥补上了那段时间，穆勒打好巴德的领带，再次送上自己的嘴唇，“笑一笑，我可没在你脖子上打蝴蝶结。”

巴德不得不送穆勒去公司，车上似乎还留着昨晚的躁动，这让巴德有些烦躁，似乎还有什么横亘在他们的情欲之间。下车之后穆勒扒在驾驶座的车窗上，他们长久地对视着，巴德用力拧着眉头，“我是不是没说过我喜欢你？”穆勒朝他眨了眨眼，笑着露出虎牙来，“你现在就可以说了，多少次都没问题，我可不会像你那样动不动就让人闭嘴。”你看这就是Thomas Müller，永远能轻而易举地惹毛他，可是巴德施图贝尔不在乎这些，他吻上那张喋喋不休的嘴，“闭嘴！”


End file.
